


Damsel in Nondistress

by SleepyBug



Series: Across Time [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Assassination Attempt(s), Blood and Violence, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Evil, F/F, F/M, Farmer Ushijima Wakatoshi, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Maid Semi, Maid Shirabu, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, Pining Ushijima Wakatoshi, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Silly, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBug/pseuds/SleepyBug
Summary: Spending practically your entire life in a small cottage in the middle of nowhere could not prepare you for a stranger tumbling into your home with a gapping wound. Not to mention it is your first time being on your own. After this encounter, your life spirals into utter chaos. Maybe being kidnapped by a demon king wouldn't be too bad.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: Across Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071725
Kudos: 26





	1. Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little TLC for you bby because you deserve it.  
> *Ehem*...I did not realize how thirsty I was for Ushiwaka until literally a week ago. Now I planned a whole ass series around him. Imma make it hurt so good for you guys! Keep up! This story is gonna get wildt! (◡‿◡✿)

The sunlight dusting it’s gentle glow over the rolling fields of green. No other home in view, no other children or even adults for that matter. Not even the semblance of a passing traveler. Lavender grew up alongside the trees and herbs, listening to the flow of the river and asking it for its ancient advice. The sun watched over her as she grew older, the moon preserved her purity, and the stars illuminated her footsteps into womanhood. She only knew of the world surrounding her small cottage, and the gentle yet steadfast love of her aunts without question provided. 

For as long as she could remember there had never been a single instance in which she yearned for anything more. This quiet provincial life was exactly what she needed and wanted. That was until that fateful day. Beautiful and quiet in its footsteps, but swift and merciless in its execution. 

“I am still worried. Please be sure to not let anyone into the house in our absence. Ugh, in the eighteen blissful years we’ve adoredly cared for you, this has never happened.”, the old floral patterned handkerchief tried it’s best to catch the falling tears. However, Aunna Yachi was not making the job an easy one. 

Her thin slender fingers clasped the young girl's face gently stroking the supple skin and shook her head, “No I cannot. I cannot leave my dear love.”. 

Lavender smoothed the falling tears from her aunt’s cheek, “Oh Aunna Chi, I’ll be okay! My birthday is tomorrow, and I’ll officially be a woman. There is no reason to fret over such trivial matters. I will do as I always do! I’ll pick herbs and berries, tend to the animals and garden and enjoy a cup of tea.”. 

Aunna Yachi held her hand to her chest fanning away the next wave of anxiety that seemed tempted to wash over her, “Oh dear me! Please do not remind me! Ohh!”.

“Now, now. Please do not overwhelm her. Just as this is our first time leaving, it is her first time alone.”, Aunna Kiyoko smiled to herself tapping her finger on her cheek, “Oh dear, maybe fate will lead you on an adventure the eve of your birthday. Who knows little sprite?”. Aunna Yachi whipped her head towards her wife, bleary eyes and a trembling lower lip. 

Lavender shook her head and stared into the rising sun's yellow hue coating the small cottage, “Oh Aunna...if only it was not but a dream. Lo, I am content in my little cottage. My friends are the forest and animals. I could not wish for more than I already have.”. 

Aunna Kiyoko looked to Aunna Yachi. Her lips trembled slightly to speak, but the gentle hand atop her own guided her against the action. They just wanted her to stay a child, just a while longer. To stay ignorant to the world's true nature. Ignorant to the lies even if created from a place of love. To keep her incandescent smile just a little longer. 

Clearing her throat, Aunna Kiyoko turned to secure the last of their food for the journey, “We should leave now if we are to arrive by nightfall.”.

Lavender’s fingers became lost in the worn fabric of her old tattered dress. Grasping it in her fist seemed like the only safety she could find in this moment, “I understand Aunna. Please travel safely. I patiently await your return.”.

Aunna Kiyoko smiled softly and wrapped the girl in a warm hug. Pressing her forehead to the shorter girls, the long black strands of hair tickled her face, “I looked away for two seconds, and you grew up so fast. We shall return by tomorrow evening. Please stay safe until our return.”.

Lavender nuzzled into her aunt’s forehead. She always pretended to pass a golden light of energy into her, along with sweet words to carry them through whatever trouble they faced. 

“Now remember, you have one rule. Do not open the door for anyone.”, Aunna Yachi secured the last of her bags over her shoulders and kissed Lavender on both cheeks before adding one on the forehead as well, “Make sure you're extra careful when you venture into the forest or even the field. I know you can sometimes...get...well, lost in your world.”.

Lavender’s lips pulled into a pout, “I do not! You just worry about making it on time. Not everyone receives a summons from the king ya know!”. Walking with her aunt to the gate, she waved her arms back and forth a bright smile lighting up her face, “I’ll be waiting! I love you! Please arrive safely!”.

(...)

“That should do it!”, Lavender smoothed the sweat and caked dirt from her forehead, and smiled looking into the woven basket of various herbs and berries. Since her aunt’s would be unable to make the normal birthday cake as they did every year, she wanted to take it into her own hands and show them how much she’d truly grown.

The basket at her hip, Lavender trekked back into the old cottage. The sun had set quiet low at this point, but the summer breeze brought the slight relief she’d been craving all along, “Maybe I’ll have a bit of tea outside before I prepare for the evening.”.

Removing the herbs from the basket, Lavender made sure to carefully fill the empty labeled jars correctly or hang them as needed. Aunna Yachi taught her to create various salves, balms and tinctures. Anything that could be used in a medical fashion or in regards to health, Aunna Yachi knew how and when to use each one. 

Holding the small jar of asarum canadense, Lavender could clearly remember the first day Aunna Kiyoko took her into the forest. They walked hours searching high and low for all different kinds of things. All while Aunna told story after story of worlds far away. But with her, they felt so close. 

Lavender laughed tracing the barely legible letters. She remembered how she tumbled through the door tracking mud throughout every crevice of the house looking for Aunna Yachi. Her toothy smile as she held the hand full of the stinky smelling plant. She simply shook her head and took the herb from the small girl's hands and walked to the stove with the little girl in toe. She skillfully placed a small amount of the herb into the milk she had been warming for a warm bedtime drink.

Swirling the amber liquid in her cup, Lavender sat near the small garden. Her head gently resting against the old fence. It was not an exciting life or one that would pull the ear of most, but it was hers and she would not trade it for anything in the world. Long ago, she had decided on living a life that made her truly happy and living it fully each and every day. No matter where the winds took her.

Shutting her eyes, she allowed the moment to move through her. To be quiet and become one with the sounds that chittered around her. Yes, maybe she was truly meant for this never changing flow.

“Help...me…”

Lavender’s body shot forward, her eyes peeling open and fatigued from dozing off momentarily. The skies grew dark and the clouds began forming thick and angry chunks, “A storm? This suddenly? The animals acted just fine and the river didn’t speak of this.”.

The building wind forced the gate from its fixed position, slamming with incredible force into its own support. The fragile tea cup flew from Lavender's fingers in a jolt, and pulled her to her feet without a second to breath. Her hand pressed against her racing heart as she looked around the fields. In all her years, there had never been a storm that unsettled her as much as this still and stifled voice of the nature around her.

Gathering the tea cups scattered pieces into her skirt, Lavender made a beeline for the front door. At least the cabin didn't carry that same suffocating energy. She carefully placed the pieces onto the small table before rushing to secure the windows and doors around the home. 

“Alright last one!”, Lavender climbed the stepping stool and worked diligently to pry the window closed. It had always been the most stubborn window, but also her favorite. She could watch for Aunna Kiyoko and Aunna Yachi on their small walks alone. They thought she didn’t see their quick kisses and gazes of affection, but she always did. 

“Help...me…”

Lavender blinked. For a moment, she could hear the faintest of footsteps approaching, but the only thing that lied in the dark was stillness. The crawling of tempered breath seemed to skate across the nape of her neck, but her eyes squinted looking into the yard. The threatening aura of the storm made her fear for anyone left in it. 

Closing the last of the window, Lavender brushed her hands free of the built up dirt, “Well that was easy! Told them I would be just fine!”.

The hissing of the wind pierced through the cracks of the old cottage and met with the weakest of tapping against it’s old wood. It almost resembled the knocking of a person, “Wow, the wind is really turbulent today.”.

Clapping her hands over her cheeks, Lavender shook away the timidness that seemed to come with the storm, “No time for getting spooked like a child! I need to get a fire started!”.

With a new resolve, Lavender grabbed an armful of wood and tossed it into the fireplace. The flintstones made the job easy as she found herself nice and warm in mere minutes. Aunna Yachi was always sure to leave thick wool blankets out as she enjoyed naps in the small family room. 

A resounding thump echoed throughout the room. Lavender jumped backwards, her fingers tangled in the old gown as she looked around the door with raised eyebrows. Had she forgotten to secure the animals in their field? The cows were quite adventurous and were known to spook easily as well.

She looked toward the angry sky swirling in itself and dashed towards the entryway. Pulling the old boots onto her feet, she swung the door open with all the force her arms could possibly muster. She didn’t have time to be frightened like some child, the animals needed her!

Without thinking, Lavender raced out of the door only to trip over a crumpled mass of black. The crack of lightning and resounding boom of thunder sent chills across her body making her scurry to her feet. The black mass groaned, and it’s breathing grew heavy. 

Her hand trembled as she reached toward the rising and falling of the creature, “H-Hello..are you okay?”. She finally made contact with the strange material. It was in fact clothing, just none she had ever laid eyes on before. The body shuddered at even the slightest touch.

Lavender looked at the sky and its imminent chaos. Then back towards what she assumed to be the strangers' shoulders rising increasingly slower and staggering as if afraid to even breath on their way down, “I...I can’t leave you out here. I am going to take you into my cottage. It is warm, and I will provide you any medical attention you require.”.

From beneath the body, bloodied fingers reached towards her trembling hand. Almost begging her to not be afraid at the ghastly sight. Rolling up her sleeves and moving the spilling coils behind her ear, she spoke calmly but with a new found conviction, “I am going to pick you up now. Please bear this pain. I will try to help as best as I can.”.

Lavender grasped the strangers hand without hesitation and anxiously found their shoulders. Pulling their arm with all her strength, she helped the stranger stand to the best of their ability and stumbled into the home. Sure to kick the door closed with her foot, she tried to not press into the stranger fearing it may cause more pain. 

“Lie here.”, Lavender pushed the materials on the low table onto the floor before tentatively helping the person sit. Pulling away, she noticed the blood drenching her gown and quickly helped the person rest easier with a blanket beneath their head. 

“Pardon me, I will mend this later!”, Lavender hastily tore the shirt in two tossing it haphazardly away as she scurried towards the hanging herbs, “Achillea millefolium will help stop the bleeding and fight off infection. Aunna Yachi always has paste on hand. Should I add some rosmarinus officinalis to ease the pain? No! That would stimulate blood circulation and increase the flow.”. The stranger watched with blurring vision as the young girl mumbled to herself pulling an assortment of items from varying shelves. 

Lavender placed all of the items on the nearby counter and wiped her brow, “Please bite on this sir.”. 

The girl placed a twisted wet cloth into the gentlemans mouth. Snatching the cork from the bottle, she carefully poured the strong smelling liquor over the man's side. Flinching slightly from hearing his muffled grunts, she beared the ghastly sight, “Okay. The wound is pretty deep. Please bear with me as I stitch it up. After that I will apply the paste.”.

With trembling fingers, she sat on the stool and began to stitch the man’s side back together. Carefully and meticulous with her every movement, “Okay. I am almost done. Thank you for putting up with this.”. 

Lavender stares intensely at the angry patch of skin, her fingers trembling in fear of the banana leaf being improperly placed over the man's stitched up wound, “Almost done now. Just have to finish the last of the bandage wrapping for extra security.”.

The girl eyed her work before removing the rag from the man's mouth. She quietly moved her tools away and lifted his head a bit more, “Here’s some water. Drink it slowly.”.

She watched rivlets trickle down the strong chin as the lump in his throat bobbed until the cup had gone dry. Reaching beneath her, she rang the rag of the new heated water and cleared the dried blood from the man's hands and body.

“You...are a surprising young woman.”.

Warm honied milk and a guttural matter of fact voice. It was one she was not expecting or ready to hear. Yet, she knew it well. The tips of Lavender's ears burned, and her face suddenly felt hot. She looked towards the gentleman. Sharp olive eyes and a weary smile greeting her in mirth and kindness for the first time. 

She had been so busy running around she hadn’t even stopped for a moment to gaze upon his face. And it was a very beautiful face indeed. To be honest, his entire body was quite impressive. Large was not even within the category to describe his stature. 

“P-Pardon?”, her voice raised to a shrill several octaves above her natural speaking tone. 

The gentleman smiled placing a hand on the bandage causing Lavender to stare absentmindedly at the sharp canine teeth. The pulsing in his side had begun to wane. He slowly attempted sitting up, only to shock his body, “Thank you very much for your hospitality. Please allow me to ge-!”.

Lavender quickly stood placing an arm beneath the man's shoulders and lowering him back down onto the table, “You mustn't try to get up! Please rest!.”.

The man’s furrowed eyebrows gave away his discontent, but he relaxed into the wool blanket regardless. He definitely didn't want to get scolded by her again, that tone was kinda scary. Besides, who knew such a small fire could bring such warmth to a room. Before he knew it, the heaviness of his eyelids overtook him and the soft snores filled the room.

Lavender stood from her stool placing another of the blankets over the man's bare body so he didn’t catch a chill. The edges of his mouth pulled into a frown almost as if it were automatically set there. It made her laugh to herself. She hadn’t been in contact with many boys or men, but she assumed this is what they called a boyish face. 

Stretching her arms above her head, she looked around at the mess but smiled nonetheless, “Alright! Time to clean up and make some dinner. Maybe some porridge packed with lots of vitamins. Oh! I’ll put bits of ham in as well. I’ll press the blackberries into a juice too! They're very good for fighting infection;”.

(...) 

What was this feeling? This burning in the center of his chest that tightened uncomfortably. Like a molting rock sat upon his chest. He didn't necessarily dislike it, but it was not a feeling he’d want following him around day in and day out. 

Ushijima’s arm rested against his forehead. The unfamiliar crackling of the dying fire mixed with faint snores. Yes, he was in the room with that girl. 

He scoffed at the thought. A foolish girl really. Who openly invites a stranger into their home, tends to their wounds, mends their shirt and feeds them? It always ended tragically. Death, sold off for slavery or prostitution then death, kidnapped to satisfy some sick fantasy then death. 

One of his broad hands pressed into the carefully prepared bandages flinching when he realized. That deep wound was healing rather quickly. Simple herbs should have taken even longer to kick into the system of someone like him. 

He removed his hand, holding it centimeters from his face then looked towards the girl. He shook his head almost in disappointment. She fell asleep so easily in the company of a being she’d never met once. She was a fool indeed. 

Ushijima’s sharp eyes watched her subtle movements. The deep, paced rise and fall of her chest. Her smaller, fragile hands clenching the shirt's black fabric in her hands. Now that he had been provided time to take in her features, he wasn’t really sure how she hefted him into the home. She was what he’d heard humans call “healthy”. Not a thin girl in the least, but she looked so small to him. As if she’d break if he even breathed too hard. He’d never really seen something so fragile. 

The tightly coiled strands of black hair created tight coils springing freely in every direction. Her lips were full, soft and pink. Wide hips, large breasts and her stomach was soft. Yes, this is what he’d heard them refer to as a ‘fertile body’. Perfect for mating and carrying offspring.  
He shook his head erasing the strange thought from his head. Lying around and thinking of such trivial matters would not help easy the heaviness in his chest. In fact, it felt as if it made it worse.

Ushijima sat up carefully folding the blankets that were used for both his pillow and covering then set them on the empty chair. The echoing grumble in his stomach made his eyes turn to the simmering pot, “I may as well eat what this foolish child prepared. Mustn't allow her efforts to go to waste. Most creatures run hungry day and night.”. 

He moved to fill his bowl with the savory smelling porridge, but the corner of his eye kept guiding itself towards the girl's sleeping face. Even though there was still a fire going. The cabin was still very chilly. She risked the chance of catching a cold sleeping in such a thin gown. She really was foolish. 

The exasperated breath that rose and fell from his chest was more than exaggerated as he walked to the girl. As he held the girl in his arms, he realized all too quickly that he had no clue where to lay her to rest for the evening. He would rather keep her near the fire, but somewhere that wouldn’t hurt her body when she awoke. Yes, so he could keep an eye on her. 

She wasn’t as heavy as he thought she’d be, and that realization made him even more cautious of how fragile she seemed. Her warm breath tickled his heated skin. He didn’t outright dislike the sensation. 

Ushijima finally decided on the adjacent sofa just under the window. Carefully creating a makeshift pillow with the blanket just as she had for him, he placed her down in a painstakingly slow descent. He even held his breath unable to blink until she was firmly on the fixture. Next, he made sure to spread the blanket even over her body and tucked them slightly into her sides. She looked like she tossed and turned throughout the night, “Truly foolish.”.

Ushijima watched as Lavender’s face pressed into the makeshift pillow content in the new found comfort and warmth. The heaviness in his chest seemed to increase by the second. 

The ladle was filled with the thick contents of the porridge much to Ushijima’s pleasure. His large body tried it’s best to fit in the rather petite chairs. One mouthful of the porridge and his muscles felt at ease. He could have sworn he’d tasted a meal just like this long ago. It filled him with the feeling of nostalgia. A memory in his mind he couldn't quite see, a voice in his ears he couldn’t quite hear. 

His gaze turned upwards towards the small jar of juice and tasted its contents as well. He blinked looking into the liquid, “It’s good.”. 

He ate slowly and savored every bite. Allowing the contents to warm his belly and give him the strength he was not aware he even needed. Before he realized, the pot and jar were empty of any evidence that she had even prepared a meal. 

His gaze turned towards the girl once again. Maybe fate wasn’t as cruel as most people believed. Just maybe. 

He stood from the table, dishes in hand. One by one he made sure to clean every single dish, the pot included. He made double sure to douse the rest of the fire as well. What person fell asleep while cooking? He couldn’t leave such a foolish person in that state. She’d die and he needed her alive...just a little while longer. 

The misty rays of the sun crawled beneath the doors and windows giving Ushijima his signal. Grabbing the shirt from the floor, he pulled the smooth silk fabric over his tired muscles. 

Looking towards the girl once more, he stared into her face, “This will not be our last time meeting. Until then...foolish one.”.

(...)

“My dear guiding light...I will follow your brilliant rays into the sun…”

Lavender blinked, the haze of sleep still fresh in her foggy brain. Wet droplets spilled down her face. Bringing her fingers to her cheek, she smoothed away the liquid sitting up in confusion, “Was I crying in my sleep? That was such a strange dream…”.

The events of the night before began to flow back to her. However, when she ran around the home calling Ushijima’s name...there was no answer. The pot of porridge she prepared was not there, the blackberry juice...nothing. 

She raised the back of her hand to her forehead and stared into the floor, “Was it all a dream again? They’ve been getting so vivid…”. 

Lavender clenched her hands and finally registered the cotton fabric tucked into her palm. Carefully unfolding it, she began to recognize it as a handkerchief. However, it was black and carried a strange symbol. A circle with a smaller circle on the inside of it and two dots on the inside of the circles. Lavender tucks the handkerchief into her pocket and moves to get ready for the day. 

Lavender languidly picked the berries for the cake. She stared into the branches, but she was not processing what she was doing. All she could see was his face, dark brown hair and dark olive eyes. She’d never met anyone like that. If she had, she was almost positive she wouldn’t forget his face. 

She picked up the basket, carrying it still hearing those strange words when she woke up. The cows lazily roamed the fields happy as can be grazing without a care in the world. Lavender sighed and looked at the basket, a small break sitting in the fields would not hurt. Especially when she couldn’t pull herself back into this reality. 

Plopping on the grass, she took in a deep breath of the fresh air. The green fields seemed to role on and on for miles on end. A person could get lost in the view. Dusty clouds circulating and basking in the sun just as you were. If you truly wanted, maybe you could be a cloud as well.

The thought made Lavender laugh hard enough to hold her side. If only. That seemed like a serene existence. Standing proud against the sky, throwing a hissy fit one day and raining angrily over everything. Only to realize you nourished so many things to help them grow in so many different ways. Plants, humans and animals all alike. Then you’d return back to being a cloud. Only to repeat the cycle, “Huh, guess humans aren’t too different from clouds are they? Well! That’s what you get for laughing at yourself! You’re actually a genius!”. 

Lavender felt the basket besides her push into her side, and followed the sound of scurrying little feet. It was the brightest coat of red she’d ever seen on a fox, it was actually amazing. She grabbed the basket and shook her head as if scolding it, “My, my you are quite naughty. Are you looking for a later morning snack?”. 

The fox tilted it’s hand as she scrounged around in the basket. Spreading her dress a bit further, she placed the various berries and nuts for the small creature, “Here you are my friend, but next time you need only ask!”.

The fox stared at the girl then the food. His little grey paw crept forward taking one of the berries and scurrying away. Lavender began eating some berries and nuts herself as she watched in amusement as the creature did the same action several times. Eventually the fox lost the need to run away and happily munched away on it’s snack. 

Lavender yawned and laid in the grass. Rolling onto her side, she fished the handkerchief from her pocket only to stare at it once more. It’s fabric was very strange, but the scent it carried was one of comfort she was not aware she’d needed. 

The fox walked to look in the girl's face before making itself comfortable on the extra layers of her skirt. It began kneading a specific spot before walking in a circle and plopping down. 

Lavender laughed and yawned once again, “I think I will join you my little friend. Maybe I’ll see him in my dreams once more.”. Her eyes never left the handkerchief until her lids slowly drifted to a close.


	2. Walk with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always prone to vivid dreams, Lavender experiences the most vivid one yet. A grand castle surrounded in a thick black abyss. Who knew it could hold such a comfort. Maybe she'd see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up to edit this. I am in love with this entire concept, story, just everything. Let these kid's live their best lives! Says the write who is about to put them through hell. (◡‿◡✿)

The thick layer of dust clung desperately against the old curtain. Beneath the dingey violet hue, there lived a plush velvet that once held the softest of touches. It wasn’t just the curtains. Tattered white cloths now turned grey covered looming fixtures throughout the sizable room. A chair and sitting table, the long elegant chaise and even an old creaking wardrobe. Haunting and still, as if they’d been left waiting in a different moment in time. 

Lavender opened her mouth wide and yawned only to be met with her sinuses hastily filled with the stagnant dust. She immediately spurred into a coughing fit bearing the raw burning throat. Breathing cautiously but deeply through her nose, she allowed it to subside. Her fingers slowly traced the embroidery upon the heavy blanket to distract her mind from the unpleasant feeling. It’s gold stitching precise and fairly new looking.

She blinked, tongue wetting her dry lips as she turned to look at the equally extravagant pillows filling the bed. That was odd. Compared to the other items in the room, these had been cleaned and cleaned quite thoroughly to add. She could smell the pleasant scent cassia oil still lingering about the material. The pillows even held a new spring to their plush. 

There wasn’t only the scent of cassia lingering in the air. Lavender paused for a moment staring at her arm with a raised eyebrow before bringing it to her nose. Someone bathed her in what smelled of rose and bergamot then dressed her in the golden silk nightgown. Her fingers stroked the thin strap traveling to the daft cleft of her ample breast mistakenly grazing the hair falling meticulously over her shoulder. She could tell how carefully the dark locks draping the expanse of her back had been carefully cleaned and dillegenty oiled. There was not too much or too little. Just enough to keep the healthy glow and sheen to the bouncing coils. 

“Maybe...this is another dream? It’s not uncommon to have such vivid dreams right?”, Lavender allowed her unsteady feet to carry her in it’s inquisitive pace. Her fingers lightly gliding over the silver handle of what appeared to be a balcony door. However, no matter how much effort she put into opening it, the door simply wouldn’t budge from it’s spot. 

Using her hand, she wiped away the growing layer of dust and peered through the embellished window. No matter how hard she squinted through the dark, she could only see pitch black. She was almost positive that if there was the possibility to step outside, there would be nothing to see. Holding her hand in front of her face would still result in it disappearing into the inky abyss. 

Yet, her spirit knew nothing but comfort in this moment. As if she’d known this place sat waiting for her all this time and with her return, it too could continue moving forward in time. It was only a comfort she’d grown accustomed to in her dreams. Lavender shook her head pulling herself from the silly thoughts. Her Aunna’s did always tease her for becoming lost in what they called ‘The World of Lavender’. Not unique in the slightest, but endearing nonetheless.

Placing her hands on her hips, she looked towards the heavy entrance door. Was there even a reason to try her luck with that monstrous looking hunk of wood? Crossing her arms she thought for a moment. She had two choices. Stay cooped up in this bronchial danger zone or see what curiosities lied beyond that door. 

“Can’t ignore the call of my soul now can I!”, Lavender placed her hands on the silver nob. Opening her leg stance, she mentally prepared to engage every muscle in her body. She pulled and pulled until the sweat began prickling her face. 

“Ahh!”, dropping her arms in frustration, she shook her wrist out and took a deep breath, “Come on Lavender! We can do this! Let’s go!”.

Once again, the girl put all of her strength into pulling a knob. Her cheeks red and patience past the line of thin. She began to frantically turn the handle, “Why won't you open! Let me explore your secrets please!”. 

Suddenly, she heard the squeak of the large frame move into action. A thin smile pressed against her lips as her fingertips gently pushed the door forward until it stood wide open. Pushing the falling stand of hair behind her ear, she slowly blinked, “Well.”. 

She’d assumed more darkness would consume the hall as well. However, the faint glow of candle light guided her steps every few strides. Not enough to ruin the murky atmosphere, but just enough to not run into a wall along the way.   
She thought the room she awoke in was extravagant. The ceiling portrayed a story of mythical creatures fighting a fierce battle. Both angelic and grisly faces seemed to fiercely scream towards what appeared to be humanoid creatures. These scenes rolled on and on, at least as far as her eye’s could carry in the dimly lit atmosphere. . The sturdy walls had been carefully constructed of swirling black onyx. Whenever a new slab had been added, a thick silver closed the gap firmly. Each and every candle holder stood proud. Towering several feet above her head. Only a scattered few were lit for what she assumed were the night hours. 

The rhythmic chirping of the crickets matched the delicate strum of her heartbeat, and the stagnant thrum of her feet against the cold marble tile. She felt as if there was more than just her lonely soul pacing these grande hallways. Maybe someone too was in search of...well, something. Wait, what was she looking for again? 

A breathy tightness seized Lavender’s chest. She instinctively reached for the fabric of the gown but quickly stopped herself. This attire was much too elegant to ruin in her twisting. Instead, she allowed her thumb to scratch the expanse of her palm. Self soothing, a trick she had to learn from young. Why? She still had no clue. Her aunna’s were more than comforting. Yet, she always felt as if there was something sitting in the cavern of her chest...something beyond fragile. As if pulling a loose thread would unravel a hastily mended dress. 

Lavender stared into the melding black swirls. She hadn’t even been aware of the glittering speckles creating a sky of their own. It went on as far as she would squint to see.

Shoes. Well, boots to be exact. Smooth black boots traveling up and up the never ending legs. She began blinking rapidly in an attempt to somehow enhance her vision, but only the murky silhouette could be made out. It leaned carelessly into the window’s hefty frame. The deft glow of it’s silver creating a soft glow. As if to give Lavender some sort of guide towards the person. Content and silent as the night she had witnessed from the moment she’d woken in this place. Almost like a statue of the grand castle. 

Her feet had already begun to carry her legs in a quick paced stride. It couldn’t be. The black handkerchief, the strange symbol. The day spent dreaming of meeting those sharp olive eyes again...and here they were. With an eyebrow raised and a playful smirk adorning it’s soft pink lips. 

Lavender allowed the resounding echo to fill the empty hall and gripped her knee’s for support. The gentleman raised an eyebrow, but the glint in his eye gave away the amusement that caused his veins.

“Y-You!”, Was all she could get out. 

Lavender closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before standing tall and walking even closer toward the gentleman. Who in turn did not budge a millimeter from his spot. She couldn’t suppress the smile pressing against her lips. It caused her cheeks to burn slightly, but she didn’t mind, “It really is you! You’re the man from my dream!”.

Her eye’s followed the golden chalice to the man’s lips. The thick red liquid filling the parted space. It almost seemed like a diversion. As if he were just as surprised as Lavender had been and now needed time to think of what he should say next. He hadn’t expected it. But it was filled with softness...fondness, “Really? Do tell. I am intrigued as to what I was like in this dream.”. 

The man pushed his frame from the window and with crossed arms he began to walk at a pace a small child could easily follow. And much to his mirth, Lavender followed hastily and without hesitation. Her soothing, electric voice rambling on and on about the tale of their fated evening together. 

Her arms flew wildly as she worked her best to portray each and every emotion, every movement and moment that had been captured in that single vivid dream. His bloody wound, the porridge, “You even at one point stared at me with a really strange look. Somehow it was smiling without your lips curling in the slightest! And you said ‘You are a surprising young woman.’. Then you tried to leave and I scolded you because that was awfully stupid of you to try and get up being that injured.”. And here she was explaining it in yet another dream. 

He scoffed at the thought. She had indeed scolded him for trying to get up and leave. In turn, he wanted to scold her for allowing a strange man into her home while she was all alone. But, one step at a time. 

The gentleman listened quietly save for the occasional question of “Well, then what happened?”. Soft “mhm” and “Oh..is that right.”. Smiling to himself every so often when their hands would brush, or their shoulders bumped into one another. Did she walk this closely to everyone? Or was it actually him who was walking closely? 

Lavender peered upward, a tenderness filling her chest. She gasped, quick to close her mouth when she looked into the stone stoic face and caught a glimpse of the faint curling of his lips. He seemed to be unaware of it himself and sometimes, ignorance truly was bliss.

Her contemplative gaze returned to the path before them, “When I awoke...and I understood you’d been a dream all along. I found myself wanting to close my eyes all over again. Living in my quiet world no longer felt...right.”.

Lavender’s steps suddenly fell out of sync with the gentlemans before stopping altogether. Her gaze caught on the dark red glow of what she could only assume to be the moon, “I wanted to know everything about you. Everything you hated and everything you loved. If you were a morning person or preferred working into the hours of the night. What the energy you exude felt like. If...your hands were large and warm and calloused...or soft and chill to the touch.”. 

This foolish girl. The gentleman blinked slowly, closing the gap between them. His broad hand resting on the window’s sill, still and hesitant to move any further, “If you were to discover everything about me in one meeting. You’d grow tired of me and leave. Let’s take our time.”.

Lavender flinched feeling the delicate nudge of his pinky finger against her own. The thrum in her ears mimicking the racing beat of her heart. She knew it. He was warm. He absolutely emanated heat. Even standing besides him for majority of the walk, she hadn’t taken into account the high temperature radiating from his body. It felt nice and made her eyelids heavy. The comfort in standing by his side was one she’d never experienced. Not in the waking world or any other dream for that matter. 

His eyes roamed the black abyss before landing on the blood red moon. The stern gaze never leaving his face for a moment, “You are quite a silly creature. Chasing after a man you barely know. What if he were someone vile and sadistic only here to take advantage of your sweet welcoming innocence?”. 

His words. He spoke to them delicately in a hushed placid tone. Wholeheartedly believing she would truly break were he to speak any louder or with too much force. He knew this was a ludicrous thought as she physically carried him across a room, bearing his weight, placed him on a table and proceeded to patch him up. Not only that, she cooked for him afterwards. Absolutely no sign of delicacy. Yet, still so fragile. As someone who saw in black and white, a grey area confused him immensely. 

Lavender snorted. Her hands quickly flew to her mouth in an attempt to subdue the giggling fit. Wiping the stray tears from her eyes, she shook her head and smiled fondly into the strange red moon. It started to grow on her actually. She knew she’d miss it as well. T

She looked at him. Though those weren’t quite the words he would have chosen, “Impossible! If that man were you, then that is truly impossible. There is no way someone who holds such kindness in your eyes and words could call themself vile. My, my...such loneliness in those cruel words about yourself.”.

Her milky brown gaze softened stepping slightly closer. Though her eyebrows were knit in frustration, her voice felt soothing, “You speak to me gently. As if I am a flower in danger of wilting. Yet, here you are calling yourself names such as vile and sadistic. Even if you were, so what? You haven’t given me any reason to think less of you. So I will not!”.

His mind blanked, completely void and clear. The gentleman stood looking into his empty cup. The vague reflection of his unmoving face staring back at him. But for Lavender, she saw it clear as day. For a split moment, his stoic nature was disrupted and startled. What the hell was that? In all his years of living, he’d never been...genuinely surprised. 

Lavender looked towards the floor, burning a deep intrusive hole into immenitable marble. Just as she had done this poor man without thinking first. He definitely wouldn’t want to be her friend after this. Her tongue felt like cotton, and stuck to the roof of her mouth as she wrung her hands together, “I-I’m sorry...I believe I spoke out of turn. That was...incredibly rude of me. I guess I got a bit too excited.”. 

The faint rumbling seemed to bubble out of the man’s chest and through his slightly parted lips. He was...laughing? And it was the most breathtaking laugh any person would ever hear. It reached it’s fingers into the pit of his belly bringing forth the guttural smoothness of warm honied milk. Wait, was this her first time hearing this? Why did it sound so familiar?

“I guess that was a pretty informal apology wasn’t it. It was an incident on my behalf. Please forgive my rudeness. My excitement got the better of me.”. 

The gentleman shook his head finding it in himself to finally pull it together before someone else walked into the hall, “No, no. You’ve done nothing wrong. I was just taken aback by your...well everything.”, He began to walk again giving Lavender a moment to catch up to the lengthy strides, “It is not everyday someone tells off like that. It was quite refreshing. Thank you.”. 

He guessed he’d change her title from foolish to simply naive. She was by no means stupid, but her kindness and curosity would be taken as a fault in the world he lived in. Only time could truly tell. She had taken him aback with her words. Gentle as a tempered kiss, yet sharp as the blade of the holy sword. She didn’t just look at him. She saw him, and saw him transparently so. 

Lavender walked quietly by his side. Her gaze downcast and enjoying the gentle breath that traveled between them. Her face still felt flush from the incident and decided to quiet herself down before another slip of the tongue awoke her from this wonderful dream. The gentleman’s step slowed in front of the familiar hulking door. Lavender hadn’t even realized they’d practically walked for hours around the empty hallways. 

The sharp glare of his olive eyes returned and seemed to cut her deeply. His lips pressed together firmly as if he weren’t quite sure how to speak, “What if this were all a dream? Would you be disappointed, or rather relieved? You would have the freedom to return to your quiet life amongst the flowers and trees.”.

Lavender took a moment to think. Her mouth twisting, moving side to side, ““Why can’t I have both? Are there no flowers and trees in this dream? If so, I will create them freely.”. 

Slowly her nose began turning up into a disgusted scrunch. Her gaze rolled up towards the man’s, and morphed into squinted eyes and pouting lips. He had to steel himself in the serious tone he’d worked to set. Yet she was having none of that, ”I now firmly believe I am simply unable to return to the waking knowing what lies in my dreams. Contentment does not come from surroundings. It comes from the peace of heart. And here in this hall, I have found something never presented to me before with you, my dear friend.”.

The steel gaze turned from ice into one of surprise and slowly melted into dare he say, affection. He wanted to be even closer to her right now. To feel her filling his soul with the bright energy of her very own sun. To breathe life and meaning into his body without a moment's hesitation. She was never one to hesitate, and that made his skin tingle, “Yes...that would be a rather intoxicating existence.”. 

The gentleman’s towering frame moved closer to her own with sure steps. Lavender stood her ground, feeling no need to retreat. If anything, she stopped herself from moving to close the distance on her own. 

Enveloped in his warmth once again. What mind numbing serenity. Her fingers itched with the need to reach upward and touch any inch of his being just to prove that this was in fact a dream. But the truth would only hurt her heart even further. To watch someone she held dear even for such a small moment, disappear into nothingness yet again, “Na...Name…”.

Lavender cleared her throat as it suddenly went dry, “What is your name?”.

The same hand her eyes followed so diligently all evening moved almost in hesitation, “Wakatoshi…Ushijima Wakatoshi.”.

The world around them slowed to a near halt. She felt as if she were in trance. Wakatoshi, it was a strange name. Yet, it fit him so perfectly and rolled off the tip of her tongue with no effort whatsoever. “Waka...toshi…”, Her voice spoke barely above a whisper, as if committing the sweet sounds to heart, “...I am Lavender.”. 

Ushijima hummed dazed by the soft light caressing her dimpled cheeks. His hand had moved on it’s own, “Goodnight, Lavender.”. The curiosity of her softness like a bell constantly ringing in the back of his head. Bringing the coiling lock of hair to his lips, he placed a gently reverent kiss upon the silk strands. 

A swarm of flutters took over Lavender's chest. She couldn’t look away from those placid eyes. They spoke in a rambunctious, deafening volume. Unable to miss a single word if she tried. A soft smile captured her lips, unable to leave the heavy gaze. The calloused hand felt sure in her own. It felt right and she knew what safety finally meant. Her eyes fluttered shut, and her lips grazed the warm skin, fingers anxiously dancing across his palm.

Ushijima swallowed the breathiness from his throat. He could still feel the pulsing against the back of his hand, and the plush sensation of her lips. The pit of his stomach seemed to rage in a war against his chest. An odd fluttering travelling to and fro only to add a consistent burning behind it. He’d only felt this sort of thing from slaying useless creatures. At least he thought it was the same feeling. 

This was not loud like war, but it held its own deafening screams. Here in this moment, he had no issue reveling in the bloodlust. His observant gaze watched the long black lashes flutter closed, “Goodnight, Ushijima Wakatoshi.”. Instead, he chuckled softly, hand gripping the wall behind Lavender in practiced self control. 

Barely making a sound, she slipped back into the confines of the room, and he stood frozen to the spot. Once the shuffling quieted itself on the other side of the door, he finally exhaled. 

Ushijima brought his hand to the light. Opening and closing it several times in an attempt to relieve the tingling sensation, only to stop his actions to a halt. He didn’t actually want it to fade away. Closing his eyes, he brought the hand to his lips breathing deeply. 

What in the world was he even doing. Ushijima turned on his heels to leave, but stopped to gaze at the door one last time. The golden chalice in his fingertips once again, he disappeared into the black of the castle halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Thank you so much for reading and make sure your drink water and take that nap!
> 
> （✿ ͡◕ ᴗ◕)つ━━✫・*。  
> ⊂ ノ ・゜+.  
> しーーＪ °。+ *´¨)  
> .· ´𝔩𝔢𝔱 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔯𝔢 𝔟𝔢 𝔠𝔞ᴋ𝔢☆´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
> (¸.·´ (¸.·’* (¸.·’* (¸.·’* (¸.·’* (¸.·’* *¨)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I should have mentioned when I am really into something I write like an old Victorian. Leave comments and all that jazz! Thank you so much for reading!  
> （✿ ͡◕ ᴗ◕)つ━━✫・*。  
> ⊂ ノ ・゜+.  
> しーーＪ °。+ *´¨)  
> .· ´𝔩𝔢𝔱 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔯𝔢 𝔟𝔢 𝔠𝔞ᴋ𝔢☆´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
> (¸.·´ (¸.·’* (¸.·’* (¸.·’* (¸.·’* (¸.·’* *¨)


End file.
